


My slave

by LevyFai



Series: Lunar and Solar [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Slavery, Smut, USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Alfred of Solar is getting ready to start his Harem. He finds his start in the slave markets where he finds an Lunar omega with green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The markets of Solar were packed, today was the day of slave market. This was why prince Alfred of Solar was walking into it. The prince wanted a slave for himself, or better yet a concubine. The prince wanted to start up a harem and what better way then the slave markets.

He looked at his brother who accompanied him, Berwald even though being the eldest was the captain of the royal guard. This was because they had the same father they had different mothers, while Alfred's was the queen, Berwald's was the son of head of their father's harem. Alfred knew that his brother was here to watch him, but Alfred wanted to reward his brother also.

The two walked to the head seller who knew what the prince wanted.

“This way my prince, we have a good stock of omegas.”

Alfred nodded and looked at the omega's that were in cages, some were looking down at the ground resolved to their fate, others were crying to their gods to save them. His eyes caught something glinting in the light. He stopped at the cage in front of him.

In the cage was two omega, one with winter blond hair while the other had golden. The golden one was holding the latter in his arms. Both had pale blue tattoos on their arms and legs, and the both wore animal charms which were sealed because of slave collars.

“Lunars?”

“Yep, caught them by a river in the North, it was hard but our mage attacked and over powered them.”

“Wow, and they haven't made a fuss.”

“They were until we came here, the older one will not let anyone touch the smaller one.”

“I'll take them both.”

“Of course sire..”

“Berwald, I want the golden one, you may have the winter blond.”

Berwald nodded, he liked the winter blond and deiced he wanted him as his mate. As Alfred paid the seller. They then took the two omegas back to the palace.

X

Alfred smiled as his omega was laid out for him. He had told his servants to prepare his slave for him. They had did him proud, as he looked at the omega laying in his bed. The omega had be given a bath which made his hair shine like the sun. Body dressed in a white tunic and green silk which was so fine that Alfred could see the omega's collar bone. Also on the omega's wrists and ankles were binds made of the same fabric locking him in place.

Alfred looked into the omega's eyes, he smiled as he saw the stubbornness inside them. The green eyes of the omega, were drawling Alfred in. The omega tried to pull at his bonds to get free which caused Alfred to smile.

“Fight all ya want little lunar.”

The omega growled, Alfred just laughed and kissed him. He loved when the omega tried to pull away. He then pulled away to look at the markings on the omega, lightly tracing them.

“I heard all omega's have these tattooed when they turn one. It's to show the people that your pure and ready to be claimed.”

The omega stopped his eyes wide, his body frozen in fear. Alfred frowned at this, he liked it better when the omega was fighting instead of being frozen. He smiled knowing what would make the omega move again. He looked over to where the servants had placed the items he needed. He smiled as he took the brand of his family, he called up fire magic and went to his omega.

“Let's give you an another mark my sweet lunar.”

The omega started to move again but Alfred quickly pulled the silk covering his collar bone and placed stilled the omega with one look. He then pressed the mark into his pale flesh, causing the omega to gasp. Tears falling from his green eyes, Alfred then pulled away and looked at his work.

The omega's pale skin was sweating, his new mark was shining bright red against his skin and blue markings. The brand was in the shape of the sun and would heal quickly he looked down and smiled. The other part of a brand was working, the omega was going into heat.

“Yes, the brand is a very important spell to my people. Unlike your clan who lets omegas go into heat whenever this brand lets the alpha chose when the omega gets heat. We can chose if we let you have children.” he kissed the omega's throat.

“And you can't do a thing to stop it my little Lunar.”

The omega moaned as he rocked his hips, the magic was working on him. Alfred smiled taking off the omega's clothes and started to prepare his new lover. The omega's markings started to glow, Alfred knew that this meant that omega was accepting him as mate. Alfred smiled at this, a lunar known for their purity and loyalty to their mates and families was in his bed moaning like a dog in heat.

Alfred smiled as those green eyes that were filled with stubbornness was now filled with lust and longing. Alfred kissed his omega again as he put a finger in the omega's tight heat.

The omega moaned into the kiss as more slick came out of his hole ready to be mated. Alfred smiled and add two more fingers. At this omega moaned again rocking his hips to Alfred's fingers, Alfred was pleased that the marks on the omega were glowing and moving.

“Tell me your name sweet lunar, tell me the name of the omega that I'm going to claim as my own.”

“Arthur...”

“Arthur, what a pretty name for an omega, especially the first one in my harem.”

Arthur just moaned and whined he wanted this alpha inside him. Alfred smiled and pushed inside him moaning at the omega's tightness and heat. Arthur was screaming both in pain and pleasure, the markings on him were glowing and were moving on his body.

Alfred groaned as he felt himself knotting, Arthur moaned and came as he felt the knot. Alfred laid with his knew lover watching as all the markings on his lover faded leaving only the one on his forehead.

Alfred was touching his new lover, he could already see the omega filled with is child. He smiled at this a son of the Solar with magic of the Lunar. Yes that would be a good thing, and he wondered just how many the omega could push out. Those were the thoughts as he fell asleep cradling the omega in his arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur opened his eyes, his body was sore. He looked around then caught the scent of an alpha and his eyes rested on blond beside him. That's when the memories of what happened filled his mind. He moved away from the alpha, he wanted to be with his family instead of this alpha.

Then the omega thought of his companion the younger omega from his village. His heart beat quickened, Tino was his friend and also his lady knight. He tried to get up but froze when he felt a pair of lips on his neck.

“Your awake.”

“Why?”

“Because your mine.”

Arthur growled and hit the alpha, and he was rewarded by being pushed the bed with alpha on top of him. Arthur stopped and froze again, as the alpha's scent flooded his nose. He became limp in the alpha's arms. He hated it, he hated being putty in this alpha's arms.

“Now that's better, my little Lunar.”

“I'm not yours...”

“The mark on your neck tells me otherwise.”

“In body, but not in spirit.” Arthur replied with a frown.

“Oh my sweet lunar, soon I will have both.”

“I like to see you try..”

“Says the omega who moaned my praises.”

“Because of a spell which forces omegas into heat, it's unnatural.”

“But it is needed.”

“For Alphas, not for omegas..”

“Quiet.” the alpha stated growling at Arthur.

Arthur closed his mouth, and just turned away from the alpha.

“I'm Alfred, heir to the Solar throne, and you my dear lunar are the first in my harem. My first lover.”

As Alfred was saying this his hands roamed Arthur's body. Making the omega shiver in both fear and arousal. The omega was now spread over the sheets.

“And mother to my soon to be born children.”

Arthur faded into pleasure hearing that, though in the back of his mind, he knew that he had lost, and that his children shared that fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was walking through the rooms that made up the harem. He was dressed in a green dress which was cut to show off both his thigh and his belly. Also he wore a golden ear ring in his ear which he woke up to find it pierced.

He could already feel a life inside him, he didn't know rather to be happy that he was going to be a mother, or saddened because the child wasn't made out of love but lust. He was thinking this as he rubbed his family.

He was stopped when he heard a voice singing. He knew the song because it was from his homeland. He started to run to the source of the voice he stopped and gasped at the woman in front of him.

The woman was the same age as his mother. Her dark brown hair was in a braid, which went to the center of her back. Her dark blue eyes looked at him, her gentle smile welcome him to walk over. Her clothes were pure white with hints of gold. On her forehead was the mark of a mage, a single raindrop.

“Who?”

“I'm Luna Alantia, I'm head for the king's harem.”

“Luna..wait not Luna, as in my mother's dear friend...”

“It's been a few years, but I can tell your one of Victoria's sons.”

“Yes..but how, everyone thought you were..”

“Dead, I know, but it seemed that the king wanted me for a lover.”

“So you and king...”

“We will not speak of that.”

Arthur gripped his hands, he now felt useless, he was prince, but he couldn't break the spell that Alfred put upon him, and that one of his own village was also forced to do this. Then he felt a gentle touch on his face, he looked to see the omega had come over to comfort him.

“It's not your fault Arthur, the gods have a plan for you.”   
“I know but..”

“Listen, my life and yours had been woven by goddess long ago.”

Arthur nodded, but still looked to the ground.

“Arthur, your gift of sight it a proud thing to have, and also your heart is pure.”

Arthur took a breath and looked at woman, her clothes and body were faded. He knew the first time he saw the woman that she was ghost. Yet he didn't care because he wanted someone who knew what he was dealing with.

“I'm worried about Tino..”

“The Lady Knight, he's with my son, he's in good hands.”

“That's good..”

“Arthur, I must leave you with this advice, listen to your heart, and trust in Alfred.”

“Why..”

“Because, there is going to be change for Solar kingdom, and you are to be head of it.”

“How?”

“Because of your love for the prince of Solar.”   
With that she disappeared leaving the omega with a more heavy heart.

“So I'm going to be the change for the Solar kingdom, but at what price?” he asked himself, as he went back to his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred was coming back with a meeting with is father. He was not in a happy mood, this was because his father had told him point blank that he wanted to have time with his new slave. Alfred was mad at this because Arthur was his, and in doing this the king was disrespecting both himself and his mother.

He thoughts were stopped when he got into the rooms of his harem. He took a breath and searched for the sent of his omega. He caught it and went to bath, where he caught the omega's sent. He walked in and shed all of his clothes. He could hear his sweet Lunar singing, he was quiet as he got into the pool which was the tub.

Arthur was lost in his thoughts as the warm water touched his skin. He was gently washing his hair when he caught the sent. He then felt arms around his waist he looked up to see Alfred. He was about to ask why the alpha was there but was interrupted when the Alpha kissed him.

Alfred hands roamed his omega's body, making the said omega gasp. Alfred started to kiss Arthur's neck as his hands went to the omega's hole. He then used one hand to touch the omega's cock while the other teased Arthur's hole.

The omega arched his back into Alfred his voice making a low moan. He then felt the Alpha's breath on his neck. Then he almost screamed as the alpha bit him, marking him again. Then he felt the fingers in his hole pulled away from him. He only had that as a warning before he was filled with Alfred's cock.

Arthur moaned as he was being used, his heart beating faster. His hands tangled into Alfred's hair. This caused the alpha to go faster, which made Arthur moan again. He was lost in pleasure, his mind was only on the thought of being with this alpha.

“Come for me my sweet Lunar.” Alfred groaned rocking his hips.

Arthur obeyed him and came tightening around Alfred who started to knot inside him. Alfred then sat them both in the water. He was kissing Arthur's hair, his hands running through it.

“What's the matter?” Arthur asked looking up at Alfred.

“My father wants you, in his bed.”

Arthur went pale and started to shake, but Alfred held him tight.

“Hush, I won't let him.” he whispered to Arthur.

“No, your mine, and your carrying my child, he can't have you.”

Arthur found himself relaxing into this alpha's hold, he wondered when he started feeling safe in the alpha's arms. He found himself snugging into the alpha falling asleep in his warm. “I promise, no one is going to take you my Lunar.”


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur had found his way to a garden, he was happy for this because it gave him a little taste of his home. Yes the roses which bloomed beside him were nothing like the woods near his village, but it still gave the omega comfort to the man.

“Arthur?” a voice asked behind him.

Arthur turned around and his hands covered his mouth. Standing in front of him was an omega that he thought he never see again. The snow blond seemed to be healing and he was dressed in a simple light blue tunic and pants.

“Tino.” Arthur breathed and then hugged the snow blond.

“My dear prince..I'm sorry..”

“Hush, it's not your fault Tino, I'm older than you, I should have protected you.”

He pulled Tino into the hug and held him close, tears fell down his face both in sorrow and relief. Tino was his friend, and almost like a brother to Arthur, and was going to be his brother-in-law but now it seemed to be that would be, but not by Tino marrying Arthur's brother but by being mated to Alfred's brother.

“Your with child..”

“Yes, and I find myself falling in love with Alfred...”

“As I have I with Berwald..”

Arthur looked at his friend who was smiling a little. He couldn't help but smile himself, he was glad that his friend was happy. Then he looked at his friend he caught a small trinket on his neck. He gently lifted it up.

“Tino..is that..”

“Ber is a half-blood, he gave me this it's called a protection charm.”

“It's to protect your child..”

“I know, Berwald is worried about both myself and our child that I'm carrying.”

“Tino...”

“It's fine Arthur, and maybe our children will mate..”

“But..”

“Berwald isn't the son of the king, though the king was told that.”

“Then who?”

“The last captain of the guard.”

Arthur smiled at this, that explained why the ghost of Luna was happy. She didn't have the king's child but a child from her own love that she found here. He felt his own heart skip a beat. Could Alfred be the one that would make Arthur happy, He touched his own belly and looked up to the moon.

“I guess the goddess has her own plan for us, let's just hope we survive this.”

Tino nodded and looked at the moon also, both were unaware that they were being watched by a man who's wish was for Solar to fall. Even if he would have to use the sweet omegas in the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you have time you can ask me some questions here's the link to questions I'm using http://levyfai.tumblr.com/post/145880312229/reblog-if-you-are-a-fanfiction-author-and-would

Alfred and Berwald were talking because of the party that king was hosting. The said king was pushing the both of them to let him or some of the other lords have a little time with the Lunars. The two both had said no, but it seemed that king was still pushing Alfred.

“He want's Arthur to bed Francis, can you believe that?!”

“Francis, is a high ranking beta.”

“I don't care..Arthur is mine..”

Berwald raised an eyebrow at this statement.

“I thought he's the first of your harem.”

“I..don't know what's happening..”

“Your thinking of Arthur as your mate instead of your slave.”

Alfred just shook his head, this couldn't happen. Not in the history of the Solar kingdom had the royal family fell in love with a Lunar and had that lunar be their mate. Usually capture Lunars were used for breeding and pleasure not to be mates.

Mates, that word was making Alfred's heart beat faster. He could feel the warmth spread to his body, the need to hold Arthur filled his being. He looked at his brother, and sighed.

“You're right, and I don't know how to handle this…”

“Tell the king the truth.”

“Like that was going to do anything..”

“Your to be crowned king in a few days.”

“I know..”

“Then make Arthur the Queen.”

“And cause an uproar in our kingdom.”

“Maybe it needs it.”

Alfred was about to reply when the doors opened and in came the two Lunars. Both were rounded with child. Arthur wore a green dress which was cut to show his brand, and slit to show his beautiful thigh. He was bare foot and he walked over to Alfred kneeling in front of him.

Tino was wearing a simple dress which was a light blue and white sash. His eyes went to Berwald as he knelt in front of him also. The two alphas looked down at them, Berwald quickly took Tino in his arms and headed to his own private rooms, leaving the prince with Arthur.

Alfred looked at the omega, who was about 3 months along with his child. During that time Arthur had become more tame, but still had some of his stubbornness inside him. Arthur's eyes had become softer for the prince, which reflected in prince's also.

“Come my Lunar.” he whispered.

Arthur got up and snugged into Alfred who then picked him up and headed to his rooms.

“Master...where...”

“I'm taking you to my rooms, I want speak to you.”

“Of what?”

“Wait until we get there.”

Arthur stayed quiet as he was carried to the rooms.

X

Once they were in Alfred's rooms the prince used a barrier spell so no one would be able to hear what the prince and the Lunar had to say. Alfred laid the Lunar on the bed as he went to a chair close to the bed. He took a breath and looked at Arthur.

“I want you to be my mate.”

“Really, but that would problematic, don't you have to marry a lord or lady?”

“I don't care, I want you.”

“You only known me for 3 months..”

“Yet, your are the mother of my child, and you make feel complete.”

“What about the law, you can't marry a slave..”

“I've been thinking that..Berwald had already gave freedom to Tino, and married him..I'm sure that mother would agree with you being queen if you were free.”

“It would cause upset...”

“I don't care, I just want you..”  
“Then let me go home, let Tino and myself go home, my brother probably worried and Tino's parents.”

Alfred frowned, he didn't like that idea. He didn't want his lover to leave his side, and put him in danger. He then took Arthur's hand, and looked into his eyes, which were pleading.

“Only if I go with you.”

Arthur paled, he knew that if Alfred went he would be leaving his seat as the heir open and in going to the North he risked death. He knew that his brother would be angry at the alpha for claiming him. He could see the blood on his brother hands, his child would be without a father.

“Arthur, calm down.” Alfred said his scent calming the omega.

“My brother, he would kill you.”

“I know, but I can't leave you alone..”

“Alfred..”

“I want you as my queen Arthur, and if that means I have brave both your brother and my father it will be worth it.”

“Alfred...” Arthur replied pulling him into a kiss.

Alfred smiled into the kiss holding the omega close to him. His heart seemed to beat faster, his mind only on the omega bellow him. He kissed him again then started to undress the omega. His touches soft and loving as a mating should be.

Arthur moaned as he allowed himself to be claimed by this alpha again. His heart feeling complete as he made love to the alpha. No not the alpha, but his mate, the one who loved him.

Basking in the after glow of their round of sex, the prince kiss his omega mate. Who had fallen right to sleep. He promised himself that if meant that his life was for fore fit he would make sure that Arthur would be safe. He promised unknowing of the plan that was starting from the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur was being dressed by servants. Tonight was a celebration of Alfred's soon to be crowning. Also, tonight Arthur was to be announced as the new queen, which was why he was being dressed.

Arthur was being placed in beautiful blue silk which showed off his belly and also his shoulders. A sash was tied around his waist which was a darker blue. His claiming mark shone against his pale skin, telling all that saw him that he belonged to prince. On his head was placed a small crown with a pale blue jewel on it, which covered his crescent moon mark.

When door opened the servants left as the prince came into the room. Alfred was dressed in a white tunic with a blue robe over it and a pair of black pants. He wore a crown of gold with blue stones in them. He also wore a cape which was a darker color than his coat. He walked over to Arthur and pulled him into a kiss.

“Your beautiful love, dressed in my colors.”

Arthur blushed and hid his face in Alfred's neck. The alpha just smiled and kiss his hair, pulling him closer. The alpha smiled and pulled him closer, he was happy to see the omega glowing.

“Ready Arthur?”

“Yes.”

The alpha smiled and led his queen to the ballroom.

X

The room was filled with lords and Ladies along with their slaves. Arthur stayed with Alfred as he felt the looks of omegas and alphas who wish to have him or be him. Alfred pulled him closer and headed to the two thrones at end of the room.

“Relax.” Alfred said as they walked up.

Arthur obeyed and looked at the queen and king, his heart trying to relax. His hand was gripping Alfred's in a death grip and he knelt before the two of them.

“Rise Arthur, I don't want the mother of grandchildren to bow to me.” the queen stated touching Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur looked at queen, and slightly blushed. The queen was a beta with beautiful tan skin and dark as night hair. It was twisted into a bun behind her head, which some lose strands fell out to frame her face. She wore a dark red dressed which was cut to show her own claiming mark. Her eyes were dark brown and were filled with kindness.

Arthur's eyes then went to the king, who's eyes were boring through him. The king had Alfred's color hair which was pulled in a low pony tail. He wore robes golden like the sun and his crown was shining upon his head. His skin was tanned by the sun and deep blue eyes seemed to be harden by both loss and war.

“Welcome to court Lunar.” the king stated his voice like stone.

“Thank you sir..”

“My son has told me that he want's to mate you.”

Arthur nodded, feeling his mate squeeze his hand.

“I have told him I don't believe it's a good idea, but both my wife and son say that it's right.”

“I do love your son..”

“I believe that, though are you ready to face the troubles that you face?”

“I do.” Arthur replied looking at Alfred.

“Then you have my blessing.”

“Oh isn't that darling.” a voice stated behind them.

“Francis.” Alfred stated pulling Arthur behind him.

The other alpha smiled and took a step closer, making Arthur shake a little. Alfred growled at this and pulled Arthur closer to himself. The other alpha just smiled.

“I'm glad that we'll have a beautiful queen to follow the radiant queen we have now.”

“Thank you.”

“Therefore I would love to be mated to any omega the queen has.”

Arthur gasped and looked at Alfred who was frowning. The queen also had a frown but the king nodded.

“It will help the kingdom, if their child was married to a pure blood, I agree with Bonfoi.”

“Thank you, your highness.”

“But if it should come to pass that my son has an alpha, you will obey him as you would myself.”

“Of course my lord.”

Arthur felt his heart speed up he quickly bid the queen and king good night and ran back to Alfred's rooms. He laid on the bed tears streaming down his face, he knew that his first child was going to be an omega. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that the child was carrying was an omega. He was busy crying that he didn't hear foots steps.

Then he looked up to see a man with pale skin and platinum hair. His eyes were on Arthur, who was frozen.

“Who?”

“I'm Ivan and I'm here to help you Milady.”


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur was shaking, this alpha was here, in the rooms of himself and his mate. He claimed that he was going to help him and his unborn child. He didn't know if the alpha was really trying to help him, toy with him or to hurt Alfred.

As if sensing his worry the alpha knelt before him.

“As I said I'm Ivan, a guard in the queen's guard.”

“The queen?”

“Yes, and as the next queen, it's my duty and my honor to protect you and your heir.”

“But at what price?”

“I ask for nothing, only that you would allow a marriage.”

“Who?”

“My wife is pregnant with an omega, he needs to be mated, I know for a fact that you want your first child to be promised to the captain of the guard's first child. I ask for the 2nd child they bare to be promised to my child.”

“I can't do that..”

“But you can speak to them.”

The door opened and Alfred came into the room, once he saw the other alpha he quickly went to Arthur. He place is omega behind him as he frowned at Ivan, a slight growl coming from him. Ivan just smiled and walked over to him.

“It's been a while Alfred.”

“Ivan.”

“I already have a mate.”

“Still your here with mine who's with my child.”

“I came here to help the new queen.”

“Yea..”

“He's telling the truth love.”

Alfred looked at his mate then at Ivan. Then he sighed and pulled Arthur close. He didn't care if the alpha was there to help his mate, the alpha was still to close to his mate and their child.

“What are you offering?”

“To hide the child if we find it's an omega.”

“And what if it's an alpha.”

“Do you know what Francis would do if that would happen?”

“He would find a way to get rid of it.” Alfred replied holding Arthur tighter.

“We both know what will happen if he succeeds.”

“He'll be in line for the thrown.”

“Alfred..”

“Don't worry love, I won't let him take anyone.”

“But how?”

“We tell them you had a miscarriage when the baby is born.”   
“But won't I be...”

“No, you will not be cast out, my mother had lost a baby before I was born. My father didn't push her away.”

Arthur just nodded holding his love close, praying that everything would be alright.

X

Arthur moaned in pain, just a few hours ago he and Tino had been talking about their children. Then they both fell to the ground in pain, they both had gone into labor. The servants quickly took them to the hall where rooms were prepared for giving birth.

Arthur noticed that it was the queen herself that was standing beside him helping him deliver his child. He also could hear the footsteps and the sent of Alfred filled the room. Arthur reached out and Alfred took it helping him keep calm.

He looked down at his son, a beautiful omega. He had his hair style but his father's hair color. He had his father's beautiful blue eyes was smiling at his mother.

“My beautiful child, my William.”

He then looked up to his mate who was smiling also. Then he felt sorrow, he little son looked up at him and smiled. Then he felt himself start to cry, his son was an omega and was going to be forced away from him either by a marriage or to save him from the said marriage.

“Love..”

“I don't want him to leave..but I don't want Francis to have him..”

“I know Artie..” Alfred gently said holding them both.

“Ivan spoke to the two of you.” the queen gently said.

“Yes...he said he would protect our son..”

“He will, he's like his mother in that way, you can trust him.”

“But how..”

“You will get to see your babe, and he'll be safe.”

“But Francis..”

“Francis will be dealt with, I rather face the wrath of the priests of solar than having my grandchild married to that..that…”

“Playboy?” Alfred stated holding their son.

“Yes, I would have banished him if his mother didn't have the king's ear.”

“Wait does that mean?”

“No, I wish he was your brother, then we could say that he couldn't marry your son.”

Arthur nodded, and looked at his son, he knew that him being taken was the only way to protect him. He would allow his child to leave him to keep him safe at least until Francis was out of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur was in Alfred's rooms, laying beside the king. Alfred had been crowned a few hours ago and he became queen. Alfred had made love to him, and then knotted him. Arthur teared a little at the thought of having another child.

William even though was taken to Arthur every night to feed was still out his parent's reach. Alfred promise to take care of Francis was getting into the works. Once Alfred was crowned he got into working to get Francis out of the country away from him and their baby.

“Artie..what's the matter?”

“Nothing..”

“Don't lie my little Lunar.” Alfred replied touching his cheek.

“I'm worried about our son, even though Francis will be gone..their still could be..”

“Don't think about it, as long as I'm here I won't let anything happen to you two.”

Arthur just snuggled into him, feeling the knot. He kissed his cheek as the alpha was touching his belly.

“I should say three now.”

“Love..”

“Hush and sleep my little Lunar.”

X

Three years, it had taken three years to get Francis out of the country. In those three years Arthur had only saw William during the night. Also he now had Alan, an alpha like his father. Arthur was sitting on the thrown holding his 2 year old son. His now 4 year old omega son was sitting in a small thrown beside him.

“Francis, by order of our king and queen, you are banished for crimes against the kingdom.”

“Really, then I give you a parting gift, the next child that queen shall bare will be an omega, an omega that will either be mine or this whole land will burn.”

“NO.” Arthur stated as Francis smiled and disappeared, leaving everyone looking at the queen and king.

“Arthur don't..”

Arthur just held his sons tight, he was already carrying Alfred's child. He couldn't let Francis take his child, but he couldn't let his mate's home burn. He knew that there was only one place that would be safe for the babe and the kingdom.

Later that night he kissed his sleeping king tears going down his eyes. He then went to the nursery and kissed his children. He quickly dressed himself and got ready to leave.

“Arthur?”

He stopped and looked behind him, he sighed at the 3 month pregnant Tino.

“Tino go back to bed.”

“Your going..”

“I have to..”

“Then I'm coming with you..”

“Tino your with child..”

“So are you.”

“You know long it will take us to get to the village..”

“Still, I'm the lady knight I need to protect you.”

“You need to stay here...”

“I could say the same to you.”

“Francis cursed my child..”

“I know, and that's why you need to go..”

“Alistair is the only one that I know that can stop it..”

“Then I'll go with you.”

“Tino..”

“I'm going and that's final.”

Arthur just shook his head, and gave him a small smile. That's all the man needed, and went to say goodbye to his own family. Then the two left, they were stopped by Ivan who was already dressed for travel.

“How many mates are going to be separated because of me.” Arthur asked.

“My mate knows, I'm doing this to protect the queen.” Ivan stated.

“But..”

“Please my lady we must go before anyone awakes.”

Arthur nodded looking around the palace that he had called home. He felt tears in his eyes and looked down at his belly. His child would be born in homeland where it was safe, yet it's father wouldn't be there.

“I promise little one, as soon as I'm able we'll see your brothers and father again.”

With that he left to protect both his unborn child and his family. Unknowing that his choice would bring a change to the Solar kingdom and also to the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ended on a cliff hanger. *Hides behind Russia and Sweden.* I am working on the sequel.


End file.
